Cold Blood
by IonAkai
Summary: una nueva shinigami llega a la 3ª división y cautiva al capitán ichimaru. Sí, parece ser que Gin tiene sentimientos XD
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: PRESENTACIÓN

_(Natsuki)_

-¡Natsuki! Date prisa: el capitán no tiene todo el día.

-S-sí… ¡voy!

Eché a correr hasta que alcancé a Izuru. Sí, ¡el subcapitán de la 3ª división! Era mi primer día en el Seiretei: ni siquiera conocía a mi capitán. Bueno, eso no es cierto del todo, puesto que durante mi estancia en la academia de shinigamis nos habían hablado de los 13 capitanes. Sinceramente, no me hacía demasiada ilusión conocer al capitán Ichimaru. Éste tenía fama de ser bastante desagradable…

En cuanto a Izuru, es un conocido de mis padres y, por ese motivo, se ofreció a acompañarme hasta el cuartel de la 3ª división en cuanto aceptaran mi acceso al seiretei.

Notó mi tensión y trató de tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila, Natsuki: el capitán no muerde – me dedicó una cálida sonrisa que me reconfortó.

-Eso espero... – murmuré.

Caminé a paso ligero junto a Izuru, poniéndome nerviosa por momentos. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y no podía remediarlo. Sinceramente, me asustaba el capitán Ichimaru.

Tras diez eternos minutos, llegamos al cuartel. Me quedé paralizada delante de la puerta. Izuru me dio unos toquecitos en el hombro para hacerme reaccionar, hizo un gesto para indicarme que debía entrar y me dio ánimos. Me armé de valor y entré.

-Soy Natsuki Mizuhime – dije con voz alta y clara.

Me arrodillé, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Alcé la vista y me encontré con la inquietante mirada del capitán Ichimaru. En la penumbra, tenía un aspecto aterrador. Tragué saliva y me quedé inmóvil.

-No entiendo por qué todos los nuevos me miran con miedo: no me he comido nunca a un subordinado – su tono despreocupado hizo que me relajara. – No te preocupes, te trataremos bien – añadió con una siniestra sonrisa.

- Gracias por sus palabras, capitán – sonreí con timidez.

El capitán Ichimaru se puso en pie, se acercó hasta mi posición y me tendió la mano.

-¿Piensas pasarte todo el día tirada en el suelo?

-No, señor.

Tomé su mano y me puse en pie. Me acompañó hasta la salida y me detuvo un instante.

-Estos sinvergüenzas no dudarán en aprovecharse de ti. – dijo refiriéndose a los shinigamis en general. - Ve con cuidado.

Asentí y me alejé.

Caminé en dirección al que sería mi nuevo hogar, pensando en lo que había pasado. No había sido tan horrible al fin y al cabo: el capitán Ichimaru no parecía tan mala persona como me habían dicho. De hecho, me pareció incluso amable. No esperaba que fuera tan caballeroso como para ayudarme a ponerme en pie…

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que me había sonrojado.

-¡Natsuki! ¿Cómo ha ido? – dijo alguien a mi espalda, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Me giré y vi a Izuru, algo tenso.

-Bien… el capitán Ichimaru parece buena persona… - volví a sonrojarme levemente al pensar en él.

Izuru suspiró, aparentemente aliviado.

-Esto no pinta mal del todo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dije extrañada.

-El capitán Ichimaru suele ser bastante desagradable con los nuevos. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Nada especial. Se ha limitado a decirme que tenga cuidado con los demás shinigamis.

-No es muy normal en él… Bueno– me revolvió el pelo con la mano y me sonrió, - quizá le has caído bien.

-Ojalá…

Izuru me acompañó hasta mi nueva casa y allí se despidió de mí. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta. La casa era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba: era pequeña, pero aún así, acogedora.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y empecé a pensar en cómo sería mi vida a partir de ese momento. Sin quererlo, acabé durmiéndome.

Desperté unas horas más tarde. Había anochecido y yo estaba desvelada. Pensé que un paseo nocturno me iría bien y salí.

El Seiretei visto a la luz de la luna era hermoso: mucho más que bañado por los rayos del sol. Caminé durante un rato admirando todo lo que veía hasta que, de repente, noté la presencia de alguien a mi espalda.

Me giré enseguida y me topé con un desconocido. Era mucho más alto que yo: sus más de dos metros superaban con creces mi metro cincuenta y cinco. No podía ver con claridad su rostro, pero la luz de la luna dejaba intuir una expresión dura y despiadada. Su sonrisa maligna me advirtió: traté de huir usando el shunpo, pero él ya me tenía cogida del brazo.

Me arrinconó contra una pared cogiéndome de ambas muñecas con una sola mano mientras adentraba su otra mano entre mi ropa y me tocaba los pechos.

-Aún eres una cría, pero esto puede ser divertido – su sonrisa se asemejaba a una mueca y sus ojos brillaban con un ligero fulgor pese a la oscuridad que reinaba.

Traté de librarme de él, pero fue en vano: era mucho más fuerte que yo. Mi única opción era gritar con todas mis fuerzas y rezar para que alguien me oyera. En ese momento me percaté de que me encontraba en un callejón alejado de las calles principales. Aunque gritara, nadie me oiría.

Aún así, quería intentarlo. Me preparé para gritar, pero me vio las intenciones y me tapó la boca con la mano.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por mis ojos al comprender que no podía hacer nada contra él. Cerré los ojos y dejé de oponer resistencia.

En ese instante, noté como aflojaba la presión que el shinigami desconocido ejercía sobre mí. Abrí los ojos y vi como la brillante hoja de una zampakuto cubierta de sangre salía del pecho del acosador, quedando a escasos centímetros de mí.

-Te dije que fueras precavida – oí una voz delante de mí.

El cuerpo del shinigami cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo cuando la zampakuto se encogió hasta tener el aspecto de un puñal y pude distinguir al capitán Ichimaru mirándome entre la penumbra.

Me sentí a salvo y caí desmayada junto al cuerpo del otro shinigami, sobre el charco de sangre que éste había dejado.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: DESCUBIERTA

_(Gin)_

Ya me pareció raro que se desmayara, pero peor fue luego: se incorporó de repente, con la mirada perdida y el pelo cubriéndole parte del rostro.

Emitía un reiatsu extraordinariamente potente y, a continuación, se formaron corrientes de aire a su alrededor, haciendo que no me pudiera acercar a ella. Acto seguido, su cuerpo empezó a brillar con una luz azulada cegadora.

La luz fue perdiendo intensidad, al igual que las corrientes de aire. En ese momento, pude apreciar algunos cambios en su físico: su pelo castaño se había vuelto de un rojo intenso, al igual que sus ojos verdes, que ahora brillaban como rubíes. A pesar de que su rostro seguía teniendo un aspecto angelical propio de la niña que era, su expresión se había endurecido considerablemente, haciéndola parecer más adulta.

Entonces, se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su agresor. Deduje que le estaba mordiendo, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que empezó a salir disparada en todas direcciones.

¿Eso significaba que Mizuhime era una vampira?

Me acerqué a ella usando el shunpo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, se giró y me lanzó una mirada llena de rabia. Sus labios estaban manchados de sangre y dejaban ver unos largos y afilados colmillos. Todo en conjunto, hacía que su inocente rostro ahora me pareciera aterrador.

Me miró, evaluándome. ¿Pretendía morderme?

Soltó al shinigami que, hacía un momento, había estado a punto de forzarla y se puso en pie. Aunque pueda parecer mentira, llegó a intimidarme, pero no me moví ni un solo centímetro. Entonces, se tambaleó suavemente y cayó desmayada sobre mí.

Pensé que lo más apropiado sería llevarla a mi casa, y así podría hablar con ella. Antes de nada, limpié como pude parte la sangre que la cubría, para no levantar sospechas si nos cruzábamos con alguien. La cogí en brazos y me puse en camino.

Mientras caminaba con Mizuhime a cuestas, noté una mirada penetrante en mi nuca: alguien me seguía.

-Nunca lo habría dicho: Gin Ichimaru se preocupa por alguien – sonó una voz detrás de mí.

No necesité girarme. Ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Capitán Aizen, ¿qué hace siguiéndome?

También estaba el capitán Tosen con él, apartado y con cara de pocos amigos. Era evidente que no tenía intención de hablar: simplemente estaba allí observando la situación. Aizen se acercó más a mí.

-Noté a Shinso, así que pensé que debía pasar algo para que la utilizaras. Y, ¿cómo te encontramos? Cargando con una chica – dijo arqueando una ceja, mientras miraba a Mizuhime, – y eso que pensaba que eras incapaz de interesarte por nadie…

Su forma de decirlo no me hizo mucha gracia, pero debía mantener las apariencias.

-No lo malinterprete: Mizuhime es mi subordinada, el último fichaje de mi división. No me apetecía que la mataran el primer día – añadí con una sonrisa irónica.

Suspiró.

-Bueno, entonces me quedo tranquilo. Te recuerdo que, si finalmente decides unirte a mí, saldremos pronto del Seiretei, y no conviene que haya nada ni nadie que te ate aquí.

-Puede estar tranquilo: lo único que intento es evitar que maten a una joven promesa. Me da la sensación de que tiene un gran potencial…

Pronuncié esa última frase basándome en la escena que acababa de presenciar: la pequeña Mizuhime era, sin duda, una vampira y su poder era abrumador.

Al ver la reacción de Aizen, me arrepentí de haber dicho tales palabras.

-En ese caso, quizá interesaría que estuviera en nuestro bando, ¿no crees? – dijo él, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Aún tengo que asegurarme de que así sea: no me gustaría que se hiciera ilusiones para luego llevarse un chasco.

En realidad, no me apetecía que una criatura inocente como esa chica se viera envuelta en los planes de Aizen. Por mucho que fuera una despiadada vampira, no dejaba de ser una niña.

-En ese caso, ya me tendrás informado.

Sonrió satisfecho y se marchó, pero Tosen no se movió.

-¿Pasa algo? – le espeté.

-Esa chica apesta a sangre y no precisamente la suya.

-He atravesado con Shinso al shinigami que la estaba atacando. Es lógico que esté cubierta de su sangre.

-No me refería a la sangre que la cubre. Hablaba de su sangre: es como si estuviera mezclada con la de otra gente.

-Eso es absurdo. ¿Cómo va a estar su sangre mezclada con la de otros? – repliqué, tratando de proteger el secreto de mi subordinada.

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro que lo averiguaré – respondió Tosen con firmeza.

Dicho esto, echó a andar y desapareció de mi campo de visión. Yo seguí caminando en dirección a mi casa, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de Mizuhime. Me sentía como si ella fuera la hermanita que nunca tuve. He de reconocer que me cautivó desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Llegamos a mi casa. Abrí la puerta con una mano, mientras sujetaba a Mizuhime con la otra. Avancé hasta llegar a mi habitación y la dejé caer sobre mi cama. Me tumbé junto a ella y traté de dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, Mizuhime se giró y me abrazó. Presionó su rostro contra mi pecho, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que estaba llorando mientras murmuraba en sueños "lo siento".

La estreché entre mis brazos, tratando de reconfortarla y pronto dejó de llorar, dando paso a un sueño tranquilo.

¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan blando?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: INTERROGATORIO

_(Natsuki)_

Abrí los ojos, algo desconcertada. Me encontraba en un lugar desconocido: una habitación ajena. Aún no había amanecido, y no debía faltar mucho a juzgar por la débil iluminación de la estancia.

Me incorporé y me quedé sentada en la cama, tratando de observar todo lo que me rodeaba. Oí los pasos de alguien que se acercaba y vi su sombra avanzando a través de la penumbra. Antes de entrar en la habitación, habló:

-Oh, estás despierta…

Reconocí su voz enseguida.

-¡Ca-capitán Ichimaru! – tartamudeé. Me levanté de la cama e hice una torpe reverencia. – Lo siento, no sé qué hago aquí, pero…

-Te desmayaste y te traje a mi casa. No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya – me cortó. – Ahora ponte esto – me lanzó un shihakusho.

Se giró. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que iba en ropa interior. Agradecí infinitamente que estuviéramos a oscuras. Por suerte, parecía que el capitán Ichimaru no me había visto.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, si estaba en ropa interior, eso significaba que alguien me había desnudado…

El capitán Ichimaru debió imaginar lo que yo estaba pensando.

-Sí, te he desnudado yo – guardó silencio unos instantes, durante los cuales, me ruboricé. – Pero estábamos a oscuras: no he visto nada, tranquila.

Suspiré aliviada y me vestí rápidamente con el shihakusho que él me había dado. Caminé hacia él, alcé la vista y le miré a los ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía intuir su rostro. Ya no me parecía tan siniestro: de hecho, le encontré cierto atractivo.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a una sala más amplia y levemente iluminada. Se sentó y me hizo tomar asiento a mí también.

-Mizuhime…

-Llámeme Natsuki, por favor – le corregí.

-Está bien, Natsuki. No sé si recordarás lo que ha pasado hace un rato…

-Yo… Sé que un shinigami me intentó… - hice una pausa y tragué saliva. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al recordarlo. – Bueno, ya me entiende…

Él asintió con la cabeza y me hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando.

-Cuando me abandonaron las fuerzas para resistirme, usted apareció y acabó con mi atacante – sonreí con timidez. – Lo último que recuerdo es la imagen de su zampakuto cubierta de sangre…

Me miró con una expresión que no pude identificar, algo normal en él, según tenía entendido. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y me respondió justo lo que esperaba.

-Si no recuerdas nada posterior a eso, es porque te desmayaste.

-Lo suponía – resoplé. – Me pasa cada vez que veo sangre.

Arqueó una ceja y murmuró:

-Te desmayas al ver sangre y, aun así, ¿quisiste hacerte shinigami?

-Sí, bueno… Es que cada vez que me desmayo al ver sangre, me despierto y han pasado cosas raras. Una vez abrí los ojos, me encontré tirada en un charco de sangre y… mis amigos del Rukongai habían desaparecido del mapa – hice una pausa para tomar aire. -Nunca supe qué pasó porque no hubo un solo testigo y tampoco volví a saber nada de ellos.

El capitán Ichimaru me miraba fijamente, aparentemente, poniendo atención en lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Es por eso que decidí ser shinigami: quizá alguien de aquí puede ayudarme…

-En muchos casos, es mejor vivir en la ignorancia. Quizá este sea uno de esos y es preferible que no sepas lo que pasa.

Le miré, desconcertada. Parecía que sabía algo, pero ¿Por qué no me lo decía?

-Capitán… ¿Usted me oculta algo? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Bajó la mirada unos instantes y se quedó pensativo.

-Tu reiatsu aumenta cuando estás inconsciente – dijo al fin.

-Pero eso no explica por qué todos los amigos que hice durante mi estancia en el Rukongai desaparecieron en ese momento – repuse, no muy convencida de lo que me acababa de decir.

-Quizá huyeron al sentirse abrumados por la intensidad de tu reiatsu.

-Huyeron…

Se me saltaron las lágrimas al comprender que mis amigos me abandonaron. El capitán Ichimaru se puso en pie, se acercó a donde yo me encontraba y se agachó para ponerse a mi altura.

-Venga, no llores. Ahora eres shinigami y debes ser fuerte.

Asentí con la cabeza. Él sonrió y me acarició la cabeza.

-Te ayudaré a dominar ese poder latente: te entrenaré personalmente. Te lo haré pasar mal, pero valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro. ¿Estás conforme?

Un entrenamiento personalizado… ¿Qué más podía pedir? No necesité pensármelo dos veces:

-¡Por supuesto, capitán! – dije con energía.

Sonrió satisfecho, se irguió y echó a andar en dirección al jardín. Me apresuré a seguirle.

Se sentó en el suelo del porche y miró hacia el sol, que empezaba a dejarse ver detrás de la muralla que envuelve el Seiretei. Me senté a su lado, contenta de tener la oportunidad de ver el amanecer junto a mi capitán.

Apoyé tímidamente la cabeza sobre su hombro y él me rodeó con el brazo. Me sentí tan a gusto que pronto empezaron a cerrárseme los ojos y me quedé dormida junto a quien sería mi primer amor.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: ATAQUE

_(Gin)_

No podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto: ¿Hacía bien ocultándole a Natsuki su verdadera naturaleza?

Al oír que habían desaparecido sus amigos, supuse que entró en estado vampírico y los mató ella misma. Por ese motivo, preferí no contarle toda la verdad. No quería imaginarme cómo reaccionaría si supiera que acabó con gente a la que quería.

Definitivamente, hice lo correcto. Decirle que su reiatsu era especialmente fuerte en ese estado, me daba una excusa para entrenarla y ayudarla a dominar al ser que vivía en ella.

Pronto amaneció y me dispuse a despertar a Natsuki, que estaba profundamente dormida apoyada sobre mí. Le di unos toquecitos en el brazo y abrió los ojos.

-Tenemos un entrenamiento pendiente… - me puse en pie, le cogí la mano y la ayudé a levantarse.

-¡Sí! …Pero, ¿En qué consistirá? – preguntó con tono de preocupación.

-Eso aún no lo sé con certeza. Haré un experimento, supongo.

Me miró con curiosidad, pero no di detalles de lo que tenía en mente. Hice un gesto con la cabeza para que me siguiera y la conduje a un descampado alejado de miradas indiscretas: no me apetecía que vieran a Natsuki en modo vampira.

Mi subordinada se quedó absorta mirando al cielo y aproveché el momento. Saqué a Shinso y me hice un corte en la muñeca. Al instante, empezó a salir sangre a borbotones. Natsuki se giró de golpe y gritó horrorizada al ver que estaba sangrando. Corrió hacia mí, arrancándose la manga del shihakusho con la intención de detener la hemorragia, pero cuando estuvo a escasos metros de donde yo me encontraba, cayó desmayada.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que no se desmayara al instante, pero pronto dejé de preocuparme por nimiedades: el reiatsu de Natsuki empezó a crecer más y más, como la otra vez. Volvieron a formarse corrientes de aire a su alrededor y emitió una luz cegadora mientras adquiría su forma vampírica.

La vampira me sonrió mostrándome sus colmillos y se relamió mientras me miraba con esos ojos que no veían más allá de la sed de sangre. A pesar de que me estaba analizando como presa, no dio un solo paso: se quedó donde estaba, esperando a que yo hiciera algún movimiento.

Yo tampoco me moví. La observé atentamente, preparándome para usar el shunpo en cuanto hiciese el más mínimo amago de acercarse. No me habría hecho falta: olfateó el aire y echó a correr en dirección contraria a mi posición. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Era una trampa?

Decidí seguirla con cautela. La había perdido de vista, pero su reiatsu no era precisamente discreto. Estaba seguro de poder notarlo a varios kilómetros. Pude seguir su rastro sin problemas.

Se detuvo de repente. Luego me di cuenta de que Aizen se encontraba delante de ella, mirándole curioso.

-Así que eres una vampira… Eres mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Natsuki se agazapó, dispuesta a saltar al cuello del capitán de la 5ª división. Éste ni se inmutó: rió divertido.

-¿Pretendes atacarme?... Inténtalo – la incitó.

Mi subordinada se lanzó sobre él y, ante tal insolencia, éste se dispuso a matarla de un solo golpe. Usé el shunpo y me coloqué entre los dos, empujé a Natsuki hacia atrás y así consiguió evitar el mortífero golpe de Aizen.

-¡Gin! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – gritó, claramente enfadado.

-Defender a mi subordinada. No tiene ninguna culpa: ni siquiera sabe que es una vampira. Por eso no es capaz de controlarse.

-Es una insolente, ha osado acercarse a mí con la intención de matarme. ¿No te parece una razón de peso para acabar con su triste existencia?

-En absoluto. Ahora mismo, la estoy entrenando. He venido a un lugar aislado para evitar una situación como ésta. No es culpa suya que usted estuviera aquí.

-Tienes razón – dijo con desgana. – Será mejor que me vaya.

Asentí con la cabeza y vi como se alejaba. Cuando lo perdí de vista, miré a Natsuki, que se encontraba a pocos metros de mí. Había permanecido de pie, mirando como discutía con Aizen. Ahora que él se había ido, la vampira me miraba única y exclusivamente a mí… y eso me inquietaba.

Natsuki sería incapaz de hacerme daño, pero el ser que vivía dentro de ella era otra historia. A esa vampira la veía capaz de todo, incluso de matarme. A juzgar por la intensidad de su reiatsu, estaba convencido de que no tendría ningún problema para hacerlo.

Seguía mirándome y traté de mantener la calma.

-¡Natsuki, despierta! No dejes que te domine.

Parecía no oír lo que le estaba diciendo. Se agazapó y se preparó para saltar. Aproveché ese momento para usar el shunpo y huir de ahí.

No me hacía ninguna gracia abandonarla en ese estado, pero no podía permitirme el lujo de morir tan pronto.

Oí un silbido a mi espalda. Me giré y vi sus ojos de color rubí, mirándome fijamente. Al parecer, podía alcanzarme aún haciendo uso de una técnica como el shunpo.

No tuve tiempo de esquivarla: acercó sus labios a mi cuello y noté como sus largos colmillos se hundían en mi piel. Intenté liberarme, pero me fue imposible, pues su fuerza en esos momentos era superior a la mía.

Me tumbó en el suelo y siguió mordiéndome con insistencia, succionando mi sangre a medida que fluía.

No podía rendirme, tenía que hacerla reaccionar. La cogí de la cabeza y estiré con fuerza, haciendo que dejara de clavarme los colmillos. Me abalancé sobre ella y la besé suavemente en los labios.

Al principio, intentó apartarse, pero luego cerró los ojos y se rindió. Brilló levemente y recuperó su aspecto habitual. Me dejé caer en el suelo, aliviado. Natsuki se incorporó de golpe y gritó asustada al ver el estado en el que me encontraba.

-¡Capitán! ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó histérica.

En ese momento, reparó en que su ropa estaba ensangrentada. Se llevó una mano a la mandíbula y noto que estaba cubierta de un líquido espeso. Se horrorizó al ver que era sangre, y fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que había pasado.

-¡Lo siento mucho, capitán! Le juro que yo no quería… - su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar desconsolada.

-Ya sé que no harías tal cosa, boba – sonreí débilmente y le acaricié la cabeza. – Gracias por reaccionar a tiempo.

-Pero, capitán… ¿ha visto lo que le he hecho? ¿Se da cuenta de lo que podría haber hecho si…? – su voz volvió a fallar a causa del llanto.

-Pero no lo has hecho. Ahora, te pido por favor que te limpies la sangre como puedas y que me ayudes a llegar a la 4ª división.

-… ¿Limpiarme? – murmuró sin comprender el motivo de mi petición.

-¿No pretenderás pasearte por el Seiretei tal y como vas? Llamarías la atención y eso no ayudaría a proteger tu secreto, ¿no crees?

-¿Proteger… mi secreto?

-No quiero que nadie sepa que eres una vampira y que me has dejado para el arrastre.

Le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella me ayudó a ponerme en pie. En ese momento, noté la falta de sangre y perdí el conocimiento.


	5. Chapter 5

(nota de la autora: siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero es que estaba de vacaciones . … a partir de ahora subiré más a menudo, lo prometo ò_ó )

CAPÍTULO 5: MANIPULACIÓN

_(Sosuke)_

Lo que me faltaba por ver: una shinigami vampira agresiva y Gin defendiéndola. Aún no acababa de entenderlo. Parecía que a Gin le importaba esa chica y eso no me hacía ninguna gracia. No sería beneficioso que decidiera no venir con Kaname y conmigo sólo por ella.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, visto el potencial de la vampira, quizá me convenía tenerla también de mi parte. Eso sí, no sería bueno que hubiera algo entre ella y Gin: sería una distracción para ambos y yo los necesitaba en plenas facultades.

Hinamori me hizo volver a la realidad:

-Capitan Aizen… - me dijo al oído.

Me giré y la vi con una expresión preocupada. Traté de sonreír con calidez, como solía hacer para mantener mi tapadera.

-¡Hinamori! Lo siento, estaba despistado. ¿Qué querías?

-Le he llamado varias veces, pero me ha ignorado – su expresión cambió y sonrió ampliamente. – Venía a informarle de que el capitán Ichimaru se encuentra en la 4ª división.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido de lo acababa de oír.

-¿Cómo ha acabado allí?

-Aún se desconocen las causas: lo único que se sabe es que fue atacado por algo o alguien… que le desgarró el cuello.

Empecé a atar cabos y deduje que su "inofensiva" vampirita se había vuelto contra él. Se veía venir.

Suspiré y caminé hacia la puerta. Hinamori hizo el amago de acompañarme, pero le hice un gesto para que no me siguiera.

-Lo lamento, Hinamori: quiero ir solo.

-Como usted quiera, capitán – bajó la mirada, visiblemente triste, y se retiró.

Salí y me puse en camino. Al llegar, me encontré a la capitana Unohana. Me acerqué a ella para preguntarle dónde estaba Gin, pero estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y tardó en notar mi presencia. Alzó la vista y me miró.

-¡Capitán Aizen! Supongo que viene por lo del capitán Ichimaru. Aún no me explico qué le puede haber pasado: esas heridas no son normales…

-Ya… bueno… - la corté. - ¿Dónde está el capitán Ichimaru?

-En la sala del fondo. Aún está inconsciente…

-Gracias.

Le dediqué una leve sonrisa y me dirigí al lugar que me había indicado. Entré en la habitación y vi a Gin tumbado en la cama, con el cuello y parte del pecho vendado. A su lado, estaba la tal Mizuhime: quién había dejado así a su capitán. Tenía los ojos hinchados, señal de que había estado llorando, y estaba muy pálida.

Me acerqué y esperé a que se percatara de mi presencia. Se limitó a mirarme con los ojos llorosos: supuse que se sentía culpable.

¡Perfecto! Quizá podía aprovecharme de su estado.

-Mizuhime… ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu capitán?

Bajó la mirada y respondió como si la respuesta estuviera ensayada.

-No lo sé: lo encontré así y lo traje aquí.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto – repuse sonriendo con malicia. Ella me miró asustada, cosa que me incitó a hacerla sufrir un poco más. – De hecho, sé lo que eres – susurré.

Se levantó con rapidez, haciendo caer la silla en la que estaba sentada. Oh, sí: estaba horrorizada.

-¿C-cómo…? – fue incapaz de formular la pregunta.

-Intentaste atacarme, pequeña. Pero el capitán Ichimaru se puso en medio y… así acabó, vampira – pronuncié esa última palabra en voz baja y muy lentamente, marcando cada sílaba.

Su expresión pasó del horror a la seriedad. Me lanzó una mirada de odio y salió de la habitación con paso firme.

La seguí y cuando estuvimos lejos de cualquier posible curioso, la hice detenerse.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunté.

-N-no lo sé… déjeme sola, por favor – suplicó.

-Lo siento, pero no. Sólo quiero que entiendas que eres un peligro para el capitán Ichimaru. Él se siente obligado a ayudarte, pero en realidad está deseando que te alejes de él – mentí.

Me miró y no pareció sorprenderse de mis palabras. Simplemente, desvió la mirada.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Entonces… - arqueé una ceja.

-Me iré del Seiretei.

-No creo que debas hacer tal cosa – me miró atónita. – Creo que sería suficiente cambiar de división – seguí. – Tu poder es demasiado grande como para desperdiciarlo.

-No sé yo si… - empezó a decir.

- Me gustaría que estuvieras en mi división. Me interesas – añadí con una sonrisa. – Además, también me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a un sitio… - murmuré esto último sin que me oyera, pensando en mi futura huida a Hueco Mundo.

-Yo… supongo que sería lo mejor. No quiero volver a hacerle daño…

-No volverá a pasar. Pide un traslado en cuanto puedas – me agaché y me puse a su altura. – Quiero tenerte conmigo – le susurré al oído.

Ella asintió con tristeza y se alejó cabizbaja.

¡Misión cumplida! Mizuhime se uniría a mí, de eso estaba seguro. Parecía que podía convencerla de cualquier cosa metiendo de por medio a Gin.

El siguiente paso sería encargarme de él, así que volví a dirigirme a la 4ª división.

Entré en su habitación y vi que ya había despertado. Me acerqué a él lentamente.

-Hombre, ¡has despertado! – dije a la vez que le daba un toquecito en el hombro. – Parece ser que has sobrevivido a la ira de tu vampirita… - murmuré divertido.

Pareció algo molesto, pero no dijo nada: se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. En ese momento, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pasando por delante de mí.

-¿Vas a buscarla? No pierdas el tiempo: no quiere ni verte. De hecho, pretende solicitar un traslado de división.

No parecía entender lo que le acababa de decir. Se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos un momento y arqueó una ceja.

-No tiene por qué hacer eso… no lo entiendo – murmuró. Su expresión pasó de la incredulidad al enfado. - ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? – preguntó al fin.

-Me la he encontrado justo después de que te trajera hasta aquí y me lo ha dicho. Parecía decepcionada.

-¿Decepcionada…? – abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Supongo que esperaba más de su capitán… Piensa que pudo haberte matado sin problemas.

-Sí, pero… - fue bajando el tono de voz, sin acabar de asimilarlo.

Todo estaba saliendo como quería: Natsuki evitaría a Gin para no causarle problemas y él, siendo como es, no la perseguiría.

-¿Realmente crees que la he decepcionado? – murmuró aún algo confuso.

-Esa es la sensación que me ha dado. No creo que tenga otro motivo para cambiar de división, ¿no crees?

-Quizá sea verdad…

Empezaba a darme pena, pero lo hacía por su bien: le convenía venir conmigo. A cualquiera le conviene pertenecer al bando ganador: nadie podría conmigo, y mucho menos si me rodeaba de gente excepcionalmente poderosa.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: DESCONTROL

_(Natsuki)_

Me presenté ante el capitán-comandante Yamamoto para solicitar el cambio de división. El cuartel de la 1ª división era imponente, pero nada comparado con el aspecto del anciano capitán-comandante: su rostro estaba surcado por arrugas e innumerables cicatrices y presentaba una dureza tan extrema en su mirada que me era imposible mirarle a los ojos.

Cabizbaja, avancé hacia su posición y me arrodillé ante él, notando cómo sus ojos se clavaban en mí.

-Capitán-comandante Yamamoto, soy Natsuki Umihime: llegué al Seiretei recientemente y formo parte de la 3ª división – tomé aire y continué. – Venía a solicitar un cambio de división…

-¿Por algún motivo concreto? – preguntó.

Su áspera voz me intimidó e hizo que me encogiera un poco más, pero seguí hablando:

-C-creo que no acabo de encajar… - mentí. – y, bueno, el capitán Aizen me sugirió unirme a su división.

Alcé la vista y vi como Yamamoto asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien, hablaré del tema con el capitán Aizen y con el capitán Ichimaru – hizo una pausa mientras yo me sobresaltaba al oír ese nombre. – Por cierto, ¿sabe Ichimaru algo de esto?

Miré al suelo y murmuré:

-No le he dicho nada… Se lo iba a comentar en cuanto supiera que mi petición de traslado sería aceptada.

-Está bien. Lo hablaré con los capitanes de la 3ª y la 5ª división, pero si ha sido cosa del capitán Aizen, lo más probable es que se acepte tu petición.

Sonreí con tristeza y asentí. El capitán-comandante Yamamoto se dio la vuelta y se fue. En ese momento, me puse en pie y me dispuse a marcharme. Eché a andar y, finalmente, llegué a la puerta, donde me esperaba el capitán Aizen.

-¿Ya has pedido el ingreso en mi división? – preguntó en tono burlón.

-Sí – le respondí secamente.

-No pareces muy contenta.

-¡Muy observador! No lo estoy: usted no me gusta. Sólo lo hago por el capitán Ichimaru… - mi tono de voz fue bajando hasta desvanecerse.

-Sí señor… ante todo, sinceridad – rió. – Pero te aviso: no te conviene ser tan insolente, niña – añadió con seriedad.

-Como usted diga, capitán – dije con desgana.

Me giré y me dispuse a irme, pero el capitán Aizen me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

-¿Qué hace? – pregunté a medida que me giraba para mirarle a los ojos.

No dijo nada: únicamente sonrió, sin soltarme el brazo. Acto seguido, me inmovilizó contra la pared y me besó. Me quedé atónita, incapaz de hacer nada por zafarme. Segundos después, Aizen separó su rostro del mío, me miró fijamente y sonrió satisfecho.

-Muchas gracias por no apartarte. Ahora, Gin tiene otra razón para no tratar de acercarse de nuevo a ti.

-¿Qué quiere decir…? – pregunté sin comprender a qué se refería.

-No me gustas en absoluto, pero he tenido que hacerlo: allí detrás, – dijo señalando un edificio cercano – estaba Gin esperando a que te quedaras sola para hablar contigo, pero parece ser que se ha ido al ver cómo te besaba otro hombre…– rió con malicia.

Ni me lo pensé: le solté un manotazo con todas mis fuerzas. Eso sólo incrementó su diversión, al parecer.

-Hasta en tu forma no-vampírica pegas fuerte… ¿o es a causa de tu odio hacia mí? – siguió riendo.

Mi nivel de ira iba en aumento y estaba a punto de perder el control. En ese instante, noté cómo aumentaba sustancialmente mi reiatsu y empezaba a desprender una luz azulada.

Pude ver la expresión de Aizen cambiar bruscamente, pasando de la diversión a la incredulidad.

Una oleada de airé lo impulsó a varios metros de mí y cayó de espaldas. El viento me acarició el pelo y me lo echó hacia adelante, permitiéndome comprobar que había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza. Empecé a asustarme, pero pronto noté un aumento en el tamaño de mis colmillos y lo comprendí: había entrado en fase vampírica.

Las corrientes de aire cesaron y caminé parsimoniosamente hacia donde se encontraba Aizen, tendido en el suelo. Él se incorporó levemente y retrocedió, intimidado.

Supuse que ya habría escarmentado, pero algo me empujaba a acabar con su vida: algo más fuerte que mi propia voluntad.

Una sensación desconocida me embriagaba y me obligaba a saltar al cuello de Aizen. Por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo, esa sensación podía conmigo: mi cuerpo sólo obedecía a mi instinto vampírico.

Cerré los ojos y noté el aroma de la sangre de Aizen. Inconscientemente, salté sobre él, pero choqué contra algo que me echó hacia atrás.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con el rostro del capitán Ichimaru.

-¡Para! – gritó, exaltado. –Natsuki, ¡escúchame!

Me cogió de los hombros y me zarandeó.

-Capitán, suélteme… estoy bien – murmuré.

Pareció sorprenderse inmensamente y me soltó.

-Natsuki… espera, ¿estás consciente?

-A medias… sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero el instinto me puede – hice una pausa para tomar aire. – Ayúdeme: no quiero hacerle daño a nadie… - supliqué.

-A ver, antes de nada, ¿Cómo has conseguido transformarte estando consciente? – preguntó.

El olor de la sangre de Aizen seguía atrayendo mi atención y no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-¡No lo sé! Me he enfurecido por culpa del capitán Aizen y, de repente, he entrado en fase vampírica. – dije, muy nerviosa.

-Bien, entonces, lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte – dijo mirándome a los ojos con seriedad.

-¡No puedo! Soy incapaz de concentrarme… ¡sólo pienso en sangre! – grité asustada.

El capitán Ichimaru se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, haciéndome apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Venga, cálmate… - me susurró al oído, produciéndome un estremecimiento.

Traté de tranquilizarme, pero ahora era la sangre del capitán Ichimaru la que me llamaba. Me abracé con fuerza a él y le besé el cuello lentamente. Me di cuenta de que había perdido el control de mi cuerpo cuando le rocé con mis afilados colmillos y empecé a hundirlos en su piel, sin poder remediarlo.

Al comprender que, si no hacía algo, acabaría por matarlo, actué a la desesperada: cogí mi zampakutô y me la clavé en el estómago. Empecé a sangrar y entonces sí que pude alejarme de Ichimaru.

Pronto me abandonaron las fuerzas y caí de rodillas en el charco de mi propia sangre.

Mi capitán se agachó junto a mí, visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho…? – susurró.

Sonreí débilmente y le di un fugaz beso en los labios.

-No quería hacerle daño – respondí.

-Boba…

Sonrió y me cogió en brazos para alejarme del lugar. Una vez en sus brazos, me acurruqué contra su pecho y, finalmente, cerré los ojos.

Pronto, la pérdida de sangre hizo que me desmayara.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: AVISO

_(Gin)_

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – gritó Aizen a mi espalda.

-Me la llevo a la 4ª división. ¿Algún problema? – dije sin molestarme en girarme.

-¿Es que no piensas con la cabeza? Esta cría es un peligro… ¡Habría que matarla!

Me giré y le miré a los ojos.

-Sólo necesita aprender a dominar a su alter ego. Ese no es motivo para acabar con ella; yo me encargaré de su entrenamiento.

-Con eso quieres decir que no vas a dejar que abandone la 3ª división para venirse conmigo, ¿no? – preguntó, algo molesto.

-Con eso quiero decir que NADIE se va a acercar a ella, a parte de mí – respondí.

Dicho eso, usé el shunpô y me dirigí al cuartel de la 4ª división. Debía darme prisa: el reiatsu de Natsuki habría llamado la antención y muchos se acercarían a ver quién era el poseedor de tal fuerza. Por supuesto, no quería que nadie supiera que había sido ella, así que debía pensar algo para encubrirla.

Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino. Avancé rápidamente por el pasillo principal y, poco después, me topé con la capitana Unohana.

-Mi subordinada está herida, ¿puedes encargarte de ella? – le pedí.

Sonrió con calidez y me hizo una señal para que tumbara a Natsuki sobre una cama cercana.

-No puedo negarme: pareces muy preocupado – respondió.

Se dispuso a quitarle la ropa y me giré. Unohana rió por lo bajo y siguió. Tras un rato de silencio, en el cual supuse que la capitana estaba realizando las curas, habló.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Un accidente durante los entrenamientos – mentí.

Se situó a mi lado y me miró.

-No me refería a ella: hablaba de usted. Tiene una marca en el cuello, como un mordisco.

-Eso… pues… - empecé a pensar algo que no delatara la verdadera naturaleza de mi subordinada.

-Capitán… - murmuró Natsuki, cortándome.

La capitana Unohana y yo volvimos la vista hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? – pregunté.

Natsuki se incorporó y miró sorprendida su vientre vendado.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba – respondió, aún examinándose el cuerpo.

-Has recuperado la conciencia muy rápido. Es buena señal – dijo Unohana, pagada de sí misma.

-Gracias, capitana Unohana.

Unohana asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y se fue, dejándonos solos. Mientras salía, me dedicó una breve mirada que me dio a entender que nuestra conversación anterior al despertar de Natsuki no había acabado. Unohana siempre había sido muy observadora, no podría engañarla durante mucho tiempo más: pronto empezaría a atar cabos.

-Capitán Ichimaru… - murmuró Natsuki. - quería hablar con usted sobre el capitán Aizen…

-¿Es que te gusta? – pregunté sin poder ocultar los celos.

-¡En absoluto! No le soporto – gritó, frustrada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le besaste?

Hizo una mueca y siguió hablando, aparentemente enfadada:

-Yo no le besé… él me besó y yo no pude soltarme. Yo no quería, se lo juro.

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones…

-¡Sí que tengo! Yo… ¡Yo sólo le quiero a usted!

-Me alegra oír eso… - no pude contener una sonrisa.

Tras escasos minutos en silencio, Natsuki trató de ponerse en pie, pero le fallaron las fuerzas y empezó a caer. Reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que llegara a tocar el suelo: la cogí de un brazo y la atraje hacia mí. Nos quedamos abrazados durante unos instantes y luego la obligué a sentarse en la cama.

-No intentes levantarte: estás convaleciente.

-Para estar tumbada, prefiero mi cama… - dijo por lo bajo.

-Está bien, te llevaré a tu casa – dije al fin, con un suspiro.

Le tendí la mano y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Al ver que le costaba caminar, la cogí en brazos ignorando sus quejas.

-¡Capitán! Puedo andar sola…

-Sí, pero muy despacio. Acabaremos antes si te llevo yo.

Iba a responderme algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y no dijo nada, finalmente.

Fui usando el shunpô para evitar miradas de curiosos y, al fin, llegamos a la casa de mi subordinada. Una vez dentro, me pidió que la dejara en el suelo y accedí a su petición.

Avanzó a trompicones a lo largo del pasillo, mientras yo la cogía de la mano por si perdía el equilibrio. Me guió por el interior de la casa hasta su habitación. Soltó mi mano y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-No es muy grande, pero puede tumbarse usted también, si quiere – dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Con tu permiso…

Me tumbé a su lado y pasamos unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, mirándonos. De repente, Natsuki se sentó y se echó a reír.

-Nunca le había visto mantener los ojos abiertos tanto tiempo – dijo divertida.

-Eso es porque nunca tengo nada interesante que mirar… - repuse mirándola fijamente mientras me sentaba yo también.

-Y… ahora mismo, ¿qué le parece tan interesante? – preguntó acercando su rostro al mío.

-Como si no lo supieras… - susurré mientras la besaba suavemente.

Natsuki se ruborizó, pero me siguió el beso cerrando los ojos. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y ella me abrazó con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al mío. A continuación, se sentó sobre mí y me obligó a tumbarme.

-¿Quieres que te ascienda? – bromeé.

-¡Ni se le ocurra! No lo hago por eso – se sonrojó.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces, si se puede saber…? – pregunté tratando de hacer que se sonrojara más.

En vez de responder, se limitó a quitarse el obi tímidamente. Acto seguido, se puso en pie para dejar caer su falda y, finalmente, volvió a tomar asiento y se quitó el kimono haciendo que se deslizara por su cuerpo.

-Cualquiera diría que Unohana lo ha hecho a posta – resoplé al ver el vendaje.

La capitana de la 4ª división le había vendado todo el torso a Natsuki: desde el vientre hasta el pecho.

-Seguramente ha pensado que es usted un pederasta que acosa a sus subordinadas menores – dijo riendo.

Empecé a quitarme la ropa yo también.

-Eres tú la que se ha tirado sobre mí…

-Usted me ha besado: yo sólo me he dejado llevar – repuso con tono inocente. – No me he podido resistir – continuó, desviando la mirada para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Definitivamente, esa niña podía conmigo: su encanto era superior a mis fuerzas. La besé intensamente y cuando estuve a punto de tumbarme sobre ella, un leve aleteo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me giré y vi una mariposa infernal… ¡Muy oportuna!

A regañadientes, me puse en pie y me acerqué a la pequeña mensajera alada.

Tras oír el mensaje, me vestí rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Natsuki, visiblemente preocupada.

-Ha aparecido un hollow en los límites del Rukongai. Quédate aquí: puede ser peligroso – dije con seriedad.

-Déjeme ir – me miró suplicante. – Puedo serle de ayuda en mi forma vampírica.

Pensé fríamente lo que me estaba diciendo… quizá tenía razón. Hice un gesto para que me siguiera y juntos salimos al exterior.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: OSCURIDAD

_(Natsuki)_

El capitán Ichimaru y yo cruzamos el Seiretei a gran velocidad. Mientras corría cogida de su mano, pensaba en lo que habíamos estado a punto de hacer minutos antes. No estaba bien hacer esas cosas con un capitán, pero él me gustaba tanto…

Un alarido que se oía a lo lejos me hizo volver a la realidad. No era momento de pensar en eso: había un hollow suelto por el Rukongai.

Conseguimos salir del Seiretei y pronto detectamos al hollow. No es que lo tuviéramos delante, pero la energía que desprendía era inmensamente potente.

Al ver mi expresión, el capitán Ichimaru rió.

-¿Estás asustada? Tu reiatsu en fase vampírica es superior a esto – dijo para calmarme.

Sonreí y seguí corriendo junto a él hasta que nos encontramos con el hollow en cuestión.

Más que un hollow parecía una enorme montaña andante de hueso: era imponente. Ante tal imagen, empecé a retroceder inconscientemente. El capitán Ichimaru me cogió de la mano para darme confianza mientras evaluaba al enemigo.

-Natsuki, creo que te voy a necesitar en fase vampírica. Sin embargo, quiero que estés consciente… ¿Crees que podrás entrar en fase sin antes perder el conocimiento?

Dudé un instante, pero si era por el capitán Ichimaru, sería capaz de lograrlo. Asentí con la cabeza y me concentré en aumentar mi reiatsu. Parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo: empezaron a formarse corrientes de aire a mi alrededor mientras mi energía iba en aumento. Pronto empecé a brillar y noté cómo me transformaba.

Parecía increíble que hubiera conseguido entrar en fase con tanta facilidad.

El capitán Ichimaru se separó un poco de mí, seguramente temiendo que le saltara al cuello. Le sonreí para que comprendiera que aún estaba en mis cabales y que no trataría de hacerle daño.

Él me hizo una señal para que me aproximara al hollow con cautela. Obedecí y conseguí quedar a escasos metros del monstruo sin que este le diera la menor importancia a mi presencia. Aproveché la situación, desenvainé a Umineko y ésta empezó a emitir una luz azul cegadora. Cogí carrerilla y escalé el cuerpo del hollow, atravesándolo con la afilada hoja de Umineko. Allí donde había penetrado mi zampakutô, se formaron enormes cristales de hielo que pronto inmovilizaron al hollow.

Salté desde las alturas y caí cerca de donde se hallaba mi capitán. Le di la espalda al enemigo, cosa que no debí hacer: oí unos chasquidos a mi espalda, que me indicaron que el hielo que cubría al hollow se estaba fragmentando.

Reaccioné a tiempo de conseguir que tal ataque sólo me rozara y, acto seguido, moví a Umineko en círculos creando un remolino de agua que atrapó una de las extremidades del hollow. De ese modo, conseguí que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estrepitosamente. Avancé usando el shunpo a lo largo de la bestia y, usando a Umineko, congelé su cabeza.

En ese momento, el capitán Ichimaru apareció junto a mí y golpeó con la empuñadura de Shinsô el bloque de hielo, desintegrando la cabeza del hollow.

-Misión cumplida, pequeña – dijo mi capitán, acariciándome la cabeza.

Sonreí ampliamente y fui a besarle, mas él se apartó.

-Lo siento, pero mientras seas vampira, prefiero que no te me acerques tanto – bromeó.

Yo hice como que me enfadaba y él me dio un beso en la frente.

-Confórmate con esto, que no tienes edad para nada más, enana – dijo en tono burlón.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, un estruendo a mi espalda me alertó de que algo no iba bien. Me giré rápidamente y vi como el hollow volvía tener la cabeza sobre los hombros.

-Imposible… - murmuró el capitán Ichimaru.

La enorme bestia aprovechó el momento y se dispuso a atacar a mi atónito capitán. No podía permitirlo: traté de apartar el brazo del hollow, lanzándome contra él y conseguí apartarlo de su trayectoria original, mas consiguió golpearme, desgarrándome el estómago, todavía no recuperado de todo.

La sangre empezó a chorrear y me encogí, de rodillas en el suelo, sin capaz de moverme.

De repente, el hollow retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó quieto. Dos sombras se acercaban a mi posición. Pronto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para ver de quién se trataba.

-Veo que te desenvuelves bien, vampira – dijo Aizen.

-Y eso que parecía poca cosa… – murmuró Tôsen.

Mi capitán se acercó a ellos y me hizo señas para que me quedara donde estaba.

-Aizen, ¿Tienes tú algo que ver con este hollow? –preguntó furioso.

-Muy astuto, Gin. Pero eso debiste deducirlo antes de traerte a la mocosa contigo – dijo el capitán Aizen, señalándome.

-¿Qué más da que haya venido o no?

-La idea era que vinieras solo y así conocieras a nuestro nuevo "amigo" – dijo refiriéndose al hollow. – Pero si has venido acompañado, deberemos ofrecerle a la invitada de aperitivo – sonrió maliciosamente.

-No dejaré que le pase nada a Natsuki – repuso Ichimaru, muy seriamente.

-No podrás hacer nada por evitarlo… - murmuró Tôsen.

-Natsuki, ¡huye! – gritó mi capitán.

Me dispuse a hacerlo, pero algo me lo impidió. Una sensación que me resultaba muy familiar me atraía. Pronto reparé en la muñeca del capitán Aizen: se había hecho un corte que sangraba muchísimo.

La sangre nublaba mis pensamientos y me impedía actuar según mi voluntad.

Sin pensarlo, salté sobre Aizen y clavé mis largos y afilados colmillos en la fina piel de su muñeca, haciendo que la sangre brotara más abundantemente.

Aprovechando mi estado, el capitán Aizen balanceó el brazo e hizo que me soltara, cayendo de bruces delante del hollow.

La bestia se acercó a mí a paso lento, pero yo no me podía levantar porque Tôsen me estaba pisando la espalda. Las piedras del suelo se hundían en la herida del estómago, haciendo que me retorciera de dolor. Cuando el hollow estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el capitán de la 9ª se alejó y me dejó a merced de la criatura.

Mientras el hollow destrozaba mi cuerpo con sus fauces, el único sonido que oía era la voz de mi amado capitán, gritando mi nombre sin cesar y pidiéndome que no me rindiera. Nunca le había visto en ese estado, parecía al borde de la desesperación.

En ese instante comprendí cuanto me quería y cerré los ojos, aliviada al pensar que no me importaba morir después de haber pasado mis días en el Seiretei junto a alguien que me había amado igual que yo le amaba a él: moriría feliz.

Luego, me sumí en una oscuridad de la que no despertaría jamás.

(nota de la autora: sí, he matado a Natsuki, lo siento u_u ... pero no es el último capítulo, así que si queréis matarme, esperad a leer la historia hasta el final XD)


End file.
